Vacation with friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley and John and Lilly and Oliver goes on vacation together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley and her husband and Lilly and Oliver goes on vacation to Japan. Miley, Lilly and Oliver are adults in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation with friends!<strong>

**It's a beautiful summer-day and Miley Ray Stewart, John Christopher Janeway, Lillian Anne Truscott and Oliver Oscar Oken step off a plane at the Tokyo International Airport.**

"So, here we are! Tokyo!" says Miley.

"Doesn't look that different from LA to me..." says Lilly.

"Maybe not here, but you haven't seen the more old-fashioned Japan yet, Lillian. Tomorrow we're goin' to an old samurai-mansion and that's nothing like LA, for sure." says John.

"I look forward to that, John!" says Miley as she give John a kiss. "I've never seen such a place in real life."

"How do you know so much about Japan, dude?" says Oliver to John.

"Didn't Miley tell you? I've already been here once before. Two years ago I was here to learn Japanese swordfighting." says John.

"Sorry...! My bad! I guess I didn't listen very good when she told me..." says Oliver.

"Always the same old Ollie!" says Miley with a smile.

"In a way..." says Oliver. "I'm not _**exactly **_the way I used to be, Miley!" says Oliver.

"I know, Oliver! I know!" says Miley. "You're a man now! And I'm not just saying that to power up your ego, Oliver. You're a true man!"

"Thanks, Miley!" says Oliver.

"You're welcome, mr Oken!" says Miley.

"Let's find a taxi and get to the hotel." says John.

"Of course!" says Miley.

Later in their hotel-room Oliver and Lilly are switch into new fresh clothes.

"Do you think I should wear my short leather skirt, Ollie?" says Lilly.

"No, unless you want every guy within miles to follow you around. By the way, I don't want some horny Japanese guys to think dirty thoughts about my wife!" says Oliver with a smile.

"You're right! I'll go for black jeans and a pink t-shirt instead." says Lilly as she put on her clothes and look herself in the mirror to make sure that her make-up is looking good.

"Okey, I'm ready! Let's go!" says Oliver who's wearing regular dark-blue jeans and a short-sleeved red shirt and his black cowboy-boots that Miley gave him a few years ago for his birthday.

Lilly put on a pair of cute white shoes and grab her red handbag.

In Miley and John's hotel-room, Miley puts the finishing-touch on her make-up while John is on the phone with his Japanese friend Mark Sang.

"Okey, Mark! We'll meet you there. Yeah, of course! Thanks for all the help, man. Bye!" says John.

"Everything's okey?" says Miley.

"Yeah! Mark's gonna be waiting fo us at his brother's place, just as I told you, Miles." says John.

"Okey!" says Miley. "Now, put your shirt on! Lilly and Oliver are waiting for us!"

"I'm on my way!" says John as he put his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans and put on his black shirt.

Later the four friends are at a table at nice traditional Japanese restaurant.

"Aren't ya gonna try the true Japanese stuff, Lils?" says Miley when she sees Lilly eating regular food.

"I'm no fan of sushi and all those other strange things..." says Lilly. "Call me crazy, but I'll stay with my nice good hamburger and beer, thank you."

"If ya say so..." says Miley.

"I can only speak for myself, but I really like Japanese food." says John. "The mix of flavors is very good!"

"Yeah! I think so too!" says Miley as she eat some of her sushi with a smile.

"Nice to see that you like it almost as much as I do, sexy!" says John to Miley.

"Miley is always ready to try new things, you know that! With you by my side I know that I'm always safe!" says Miley to John.

"You're right! This is actually good!" says Oliver to Miley and John about the Japanese food.

"See, Lilly! Even Oliver eats it! Here, you can have some of my sushi!" says Miley.

"No, thanks!" says Lilly as she drink some of her beer.

"What are ya afraid of, Lillian?" says Miley.

"My stomach goes to warp just from the smell of that thing!" says Lilly.

"Okey, If ya don't wanna try it I'm not gonna force you to, but I think you'd like it..." says Miley.

"I don't think so. Oh man, I need to puke!" says a very disgusted Lilly as she run to the bathroom.

"Great, Miley! My wife had to throw up because of you!" says Oliver with a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry..." says Miley.

"Don't be mad at, Miley! She didn't mean to make Lilly sick, Oliver." says John.

"I know, John! I'm not mad at her." says Oliver.

"Yeah! I already knew that ya weren't mad at me, Oken." says Miley.

Lilly gets back from the bathroom.

"Feelin' a little better now, Lillian?" says Oliver as he give his wife a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." says Lilly.

"Look, it's Miley Stewart!" says some Japanese teens as they see Miley.

"Sweet niblets! I thought that part of my life was over. I'm so damn tired of fans goin' crazy wherever I go!" says Miley.

"The down-side to the fact that the world know that Miley was the one beneath Hannah's wig, eh?" says Oliver.

"Yeah! And I should have known that this could happen. I mean, in America people know me as just Miley these days, but this is Japan and things are different here." says Miley.

"True! Hannah Montana was a big famous superstar. It's natural for people to still see you as Hannah and not Miley." says John.

"Yeah! Isn't it also cool in a way that you still have fans out there after all these years?" says Lilly.

"Both yes and no! I guess it's nice to know that there's a whole new generation of Hannah-fans out there..." says Miley.

"Come on, Smiley Miley! The world won't forget about you for a long time! Spice Girls, Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys! You were better than all of 'em!" says Lilly.

"Yes, I was, but I wanna be just Miley now and have a nice normal life with my family and friends." says Miley.

"You're still in the light though, Miley!" says Oliver.

"What are ya talkin' about, Oliver?" says Miley.

"Your talk-show! It's not like Miley has left the spotlight to 100%, you know..." says Oliver.

"That's very true, Oliver! Miley is still famous in some way." says Miley.

"We can go back to the hotel, if you want to..." says John to Miley.

"No, John! I'm okey! I'll just ignore the fans!" says Miley.

"Good strategy!" says John with a smile.

The next day the four friends are in a black sports-car on the way to an old mansion 4 miles outside Tokyo. John's driving, Miley's next to him and Oliver and Lilly are in the backseat. Oliver's sleeping and Lilly is reading a book.

"Wake up, Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly as she give Oliver a light push on the shoulder.

No reaction from Oliver.

"Did Oliver get any sleep at all last night...?" says Miley.

"Not much, it seems...!" says Lilly.

"Did the two of ya have wild sex the whole night?" says Miley.

"No! Oliver just don't sleep that well when he's not in his own bed, that's all." says Lilly.

"Okey! Now that I think about, if you guys had been busy havin' sex you'd be asleep now too, Lilly." says Miley.

"True!" says Lilly.

"Okey, guys! We're at Mark's brother's place in half an hour." says John.

"Lilly, kick-start the donut!" says Miley.

"Oliver! Wake up!" says Lilly.

"Lils, I'm trying to sleep!" says Oliver.

"Come on, Ollie! We're at Mark's bro's place in about 30 minutes!" says Lilly.

"Go easy on me, baby! You know that I didn't get more than an hour's sleep last night." says Oliver.

"Nice you're awake!" says Miley to Oliver.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." says Oliver who's still very tired.

**The End.**


End file.
